Better Than I Love You
by lovetaker101
Summary: The gang's POV as two of their own finally tie the knot...Will Kelso and Fez egg the reception room? Will the first dance be a disaster? Will Eric ever surpass Hyde as the favorite child? Read on and find out!  slightly AU
1. Donna

11:47 AM, APRIL 21, 1984

* * *

I freeze in shock before letting fistfuls of chiffon drop to the floor in favor of planting my hands on my hips. "Hold on. Are you seriously telling me that you let _Hyde_ pick the song for the first dance?"

Jackie gives me her patented I-can't-believe-how-careless-you're-being-with-my-clothing glare and pulls her dress back up. "Yeah. Why?"

"Are you crazy?"

"It was his only condition!"

I roll my eyes. "So he said 'I know I already proposed, but now I'll only marry you if you let me pick whatever song I want for our first dance as husband and wife, even if it's AC/DC or Van Halen?'"

She shrugs. "Not those exact words."

"Jackie!" I yell in exasperation. "The first dance is a very important part of the wedding! You can't let Hyde pick some random rock song about drugs and sex. It's supposed to be romantic."

"Oh, what do you know? You and Eric danced to Styx," Jackie says with a casual toss of her hair. She reaches her arms behind her back and starts fastening the many tiny buttons at the back of her dress. She stops after only a few, though, letting the top corners of the dress fall outwards as she turns to face me again. "You don't think he really picked AC/DC do you?"

I sigh at the slight panic in her voice and pick up where she left off with the buttons. "He might have. That's what happens when a control-obsessed girl gives her boyfriend the tiniest bit of free rein. He goes crazy with it. That's why I'm always reminding you that a relationship is an equal partnership between two—"

"Shut up Donna! We have a crisis and no more time can be wasted with your feminist mumbo jumbo!" she shrieks as I finish buttoning her dress. "Steven is going to ruin the wedding. You have to go find him. Tell him he's changing whatever song he chose to either 'Take a Chance On Me,' 'Tiny Dancer,' or 'Magic' or he won't be getting any on the honeymoon."

"What? No way, do it yourself," I say, crossing my arms as though they can protect me from the tiny, but vicious, demon-in-a-woman's-body in front of me.

"_You_ have to do it! He can't see me in my wedding dress and I can't take it off now. Do you have any idea how many layers of chiffon there are on here? It's very delicate material, I can't be dressing and undressing every five minutes to go boss Steven around. So, you go do it for me."

"Why?"

She gives me an incredulous look. "It's maid of honor code, Donna. Did you even read the handbook I gave you?"

I throw my hands up. "God, fine! Anything to shut you up."

* * *

I don't bother knocking on the door to the men's dressing room. Eric and Hyde look up and quickly try to hide their beers as I barge in. My husband smiles, looking sweet and well-rested. _Skinny jerk_.

"Well hey there, pretty lady. You here for a quickie from the love machine before the wedding?" he says, giving me The Look. I'm pissed enough to ignore it.

"Actually, I have to talk to the groom on behalf of his lunatic fiancée. Give us a minute?"

Eric rolls his eyes dramatically "Fine. I'll just go make sure Kelso and Fez weren't serious about egging the reception room."

As soon as the door closes I turn to Hyde, who is buttoning his shirt. "Hyde, you have to change your song."

He gives me a quizzical look. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know what you slipped Jackie to convince her to let you chose something she would normally never let you have an opinion on, and I don't want to know, but you have to pick a different song for the first dance."

"You don't even know what I chose," Hyde says as he fastens the top button of his shirt.

"I know you and I know your music. Pick another song."

"Did Jackie threaten to beat up Forman and send you in here with a list? Let me guess…Abba, Elton John, and that chick from _Grease_. Am I right?"

"She told me she'd cut you off if you don't change it."

"She won't."

I clench my hands into fists to refrain from strangling him. _What is it with this guy and his refusal to listen to reason? _I speak slowly, hoping he'll comprehend. "I know you two have a sick habit of going at each other like rabbits fresh out of prison at any given moment, but if you piss her off enough there's no telling what she'll be capable of. She's only been trying to get you to marry her for a hundred and fifty years, and she's put just as much energy into planning this wedding. Please don't ruin it for her. She will be totally insufferable if you piss her off today. Change the song, for everyone's sake," I plead.

"You're making her sound like a raging bitch. Aren't you supposed to be her best friend?"

"I don't care if I am. Parker kept me up all night with his crying and your stupid best man slept through all of it. That midget has been driving me crazy for months with this wedding crap, and I put up with it in the hopes that if it went perfectly, she would be too happy to criticize my makeup habits. Don't you dare take that hope away from me, Hyde. Give her the freaking song."

Hyde places a black tie over his neck, under his collar, and adjusts the hanging ends. "She'll like the one I chose."

"Do _you_ like the one you chose?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'll hate it."

"Jesus, Donna, will you give it a rest? It's done, get over it," he says while yanking the tie into a loose, haphazard knot.

"What song is it?"

"You'll find out."

"Hyde, you have to tell me. I can't go back there without any information, she'll murder me in cold blood and Eric is not equipped to raise a baby by himself. Just tell me the band at least," I barter, silently praying it's not Zeppelin.

"Zeppelin."

My eyes widen at his stupidity. "Are you crazy? Jackie will strangle you on the dance floor!"

"Would you calm down? It'll be fine."

"God, it's 'Black Dog' isn't it?" I groan. "You couldn't just pick a nice romantic song for her, it had to be Zeppelin and it had to be about sex."

"It's not 'Black Dog.' Although I'll probably request that one later."

"Why couldn't it be Sinatra or something? And don't scoff, Angie told me about your little private concerts with the broom, Sinatra-lover." I cross my arms and glare at Hyde. He looks hesitant, so I give him one more push. "Well, what song is it?"

I watch in shock as what appears to be a blush creeps over his cheeks. In all the years we've known each other, I've never seen him more embarrassed. He finally mutters the song title reluctantly. I'm silent, remembering the song's lyrics, letting the meaning of his choice sink in. Then I smile in amazement.

"Oh my god…"

"Shut up."

"Oh my god!"

"Shut up!"

"Hyde, you softie!" I exclaim, reaching over to punch him on the shoulder. "That is the cutest thing I've ever heard. Who knew you could be so romantic?"

"Would you get out of here?" he snaps, yanking on his already crooked tie.

"Aww, is sweet little romantic Steven getting uncomfortable? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have feelings. It'll be our little secret," I say, laughing at his discomfort.

"Get bent."

"I'm going, I'm going. Just let me fix your stupid tie or Jackie will never forgive me." He holds still while I straighten and tighten the knot. He still looks nervous and uncomfortable so I give him a quick hug. "And Hyde?" I say before turning to go back to my best friend. He looks at me through suspicious eyes. "She'll love it."

He smiles slightly, reassured, and I step out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Well?" Jackie says the second I reenter her room. Her veil is slightly askew in her wavy hair.

"Don't worry about it," I say, reaching over to adjust the pins holding locks of her hair and the veil up.

"Really? He agreed that quickly? How the hell did you do that?" she asks, almost suspiciously.

"He didn't change his mind."

"Donna!" Jackie yells as she pinches me. She ignores the scowl I give her. "Where is your loyalty? You're supposed to be my maid of freakin' honor!"

"Jackie, trust me. The song didn't need changing."

She stares at me in shock. "Really?"

"Really."

"Steven chose a good wedding song? Ha, I _knew_ I was rubbing off on him!"

I bite my lip, holding in a chuckle. "I don't know how much you rubbed off on him, but the song is…perfect."

"Promise?" she says, looking sweetly nervous.

"I swear, Jackie. The song is absolutely perfect."


	2. Kelso

9:51 AM, SEPTEMBER 18, 1983

* * *

"I'm so glad we're all gonna hang out!" I say, grinning. "It's been a long time."

Donna rolls her eyes. "We all hung out two nights ago, Kelso," she says bitchily. I frown. Ever since Eric knocked her up she's been even meaner than Jackie.

"It _has_ been too long. I agree with Kelso," Fez says.

"Shocker," Eric mutters. I ignore him and throw my arm around Fez's shoulders.

"Thanks little buddy."

"I just hope Jackie doesn't get pissed at us for coming over without calling," Donna says. "It's pretty early for a Saturday. She'll kick us all in the shins if we surprise her before she's got her makeup on."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and catch her and Hyde having hot morning sex on their kitchen table," Fez says excitedly. Grossed out, I let my arm drop to my side and take a few steps away from him.

"Well, now that we've got that unholy image burned into my brain forever, why don't we go on up?" Eric says with a shudder.

We hear them shouting as soon as the elevator doors open on their floor, even though their apartment is at the end of the hall.

"This sounds promising," Donna mutters.

Their voices get louder the closer we get to the door. I turn to Eric. "Hey, do you think this is about how Hyde's been crashing at my place for the past few nights? When he left this morning he said him and Jackie might still be fighting by the time we come over," I say. Eric shrugs, but he doesn't say anything. He looks weird, almost guilty, but I brush it off and push past him to open the door. They all follow me in.

The first thing I notice is that Jackie's robe is open and she's wearing a super hot little nightie underneath. Me and Fez grin at each other. Well, we do until Jackie starts screeching again.

"Shut up Steven! I'm serious, it's over. Now get out!"

I gotta say, I'm pretty damn glad I was all the way across the country when Jackie dumped me for good. I sometimes forget how scary she is when she's pissed. And, man, right now she is _pissed_.

"Jackie, I live here too," Hyde says as he follows her across their living room.

"Well, not anymore you don't. You can pick up your crap in the street tomorrow. That should give me enough time to throw everything you own out the window," Jackie says.

"Dammit, will you calm down?"

Jackie's jaw drops. Me, Eric, Fez, and Donna all shake our heads.

"Oh, Hyde…_no_."

"Man, even _I _know that's the wrong thing to say," I mutter to Fez.

"Ay, poor Hyde is a goner."

"What a dillhole. I ought to help Jackie kick his ass," I hear Donna say to Eric. We all stop talking when Jackie turns to stand off against Hyde.

"_What_ did you say to me?" she shrieks.

"I told you to calm the hell down and stop acting like a goddamn lunatic."

All of us back away from them. As much as I'll miss Hyde when Jackie kills him, I can't risk having my super hot bod harmed defending him. That chick has some sharp nails.

"I am _not _being a lunatic! I have every right to be angry, Steven Hyde!" she yells. "You haven't been home in three nights, you won't touch me, you won't even look at me, and I am freakin fantastic to look at! You did something terrible and stupid and you won't tell me about it, and you know what? I don't care. Clearly our relationship means nothing to you if you can't even man up enough to tell me how you screwed it up."

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be hearing this?" Eric says.

"Eric, shut up! If they hear you, they'll realize we're here and make us leave," I hiss back.

"We're all in the same room, Kelso."

"Well, they obviously don't know that, do they?" I shush him to make sure we don't miss out on anything good.

Hyde clenches his fists and takes a deep breath. "I didn't screw anything up Jackie."

"Then tell me where you've been. Tell me why you're acting like the jerk you were when we first met. What the hell is going on?"

He doesn't say anything. We're all holding our breaths. I look back and forth between them, trying not to blink.

"Is he going to say anything?"

"Nobody knows, Fez. That's why we're all standing here listening," Eric mutters. I shush him again, just in time.

"Fine. Forget it. I don't care anymore." Jackie sounds like she's about to cry and I start to feel sorry for her, until she storms to his dresser and starts yanking stuff out of the drawers. The four of us look at each other, confused, until Jackie stomps over to the window and shoves it open. I hear Donna gasp as Jackie throws her armful of t-shirts down to the street, ignoring Hyde's "What the hell!"

"You can take your damn records," she says shakily, dodging Hyde's arms as she moves past him for another handful of his things, "and your damn t-shirts and go live under a freeway overpass for all I care." Something small drops loudly from her new pile and she bends down to pick it up when she sees what it is.

"Jackie, don't!" Hyde says, trying to snatch it away from her, but she's already opening the little black velvet box. Everything else she's carrying falls to the floor with a clatter.

Me and Fez and Donna gasp. Jackie looks shocked. Hyde looks embarrassed.

"What—what is this?" Jackie finally says.

"I think you have a pretty good idea of what that is," he replies quietly.

"But—but you were…and the…you were gone for three—three nights and…"

"I talked to Mrs. Forman a few days ago. She gave it to me when I told her I wanted to…it's the one Red gave her. I was gonna do it tonight…at the freakin Vineyard…with everyone freakin watching…but you kinda flipped out and started throwing my crap out the window, so," he trails off. Jackie's eyes are practically popping out of her head.

"You were—you were going to—"

"Yeah."

"And you weren't here because you were freaking out like you always do when you're about to do something important or emotional and this is pretty freaking important and emotional so you were off freaking out…"

"Yeah," Hyde mumbles.

"Oh my god," Jackie whispers.

The rest of us grin. "Awww!"

"Shut up!" Hyde snaps.

"Hyde and Jackie sitting in a tree—" Fez starts singing, until Eric frogs him on the arm.

"Fez, maybe now isn't the best time."

Hyde shakes his head at us and looks at Jackie again. "Jackie?"

"I—well, I'm not saying yes until you actually ask me," she says, shoving the box in his hand. He takes it and looks at us, then back at her, in disbelief.

"Right now?"

"Yes right now!"

"But—you're in your pajamas, and I haven't slept in two days and everyone's gawking at us—"

"Steven, if you don't get down on one knee and propose to me right now I will kick your shins so hard you'll need years of physical therapy just to be able to walk with a limp!"

Hyde drops to his knee.

"Good call," I whisper to Fez. He nods.

"Okay, um…Jackie. Look, I know that we fight a lot, and you kick me a lot, and you drive me up the freakin wall just about every day," Hyde begins. He looks nervous, but he's staring right into her eyes. "We've never really been, you know, about presents and compliments and a weekly date night like 'Mom and Dad' over there," I snicker at Eric and Donna as they scowl, "so no one really knows why we got together or why we stayed together for so long. But that doesn't matter 'cause we know." He gives her a small smile when she starts to cry. I've never really seen him smile like that before. "And we don't need to be a normal, boring couple just so other people will get it. We're creepy and unnatural, remember? I may hate you a lot of the time, but I always…I always love you." Jackie is practically sobbing at that. I've never seen either of them so emotional. It's kinda freaking me out. Hyde takes a deep breath. "So…will you marry me?"

We're all waiting for her to start squealing and jumping up and down, but Jackie just covers her mouth with her hands and keeps crying.

"Speak, woman, I'm on the edge of my freakin' seat here!" Fez yells.

Suddenly, Jackie drops her hands and even with the tears still coming out of her eyes, she's smiling. "Yes. Oh my god, yes."

Hyde's smile gets even bigger and suddenly they're both laughing as he puts the ring on her finger. He stands up and grabs her hips and then they're making out like crazy in the middle of the living room with all of us watching.

"Wow," Eric says. "That was surprisingly poignant."

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever heard Hyde say so much at once," Donna says. I nod and glance over at Fez to see what he thinks. I frown a little 'cause the guy's got a hand covering his mouth and his shoulders are shaking a bit.

"Hey, Fezzy man, are you okay?" I ask.

"Y-yes."

I look at him more closely. "Are you crying?"

He glares at me. "Don't judge me, you son of a bitch, you know that was beautiful!"

"Donna I'm getting married!" Jackie's squeal distracts me from Fez's girliness and I turn around just in time to see her jump into the arms of Big D. I watch them hug and wish I had a camera with me.

"I know, I heard. Congratulations!" she replies. "And Hyde, about time," she says over Jackie's shoulder. "She's been getting more and more annoying lately, ever since I got married first." Jackie pulls away and smacks Donna on the shoulder but they laugh and stare at the ring instead of letting that slap turn into a sexy wrestling match, so I turn to the guys.

"Hey, congratulations man," Eric says as he gives Hyde a hug.

"Thanks Forman."

I high-five him. "Yeah, way to burn Eric and Donna in your proposal. That was awesome!"

Hyde laughs. "Yeah. I try, man. Oh, and all that stuff I just said never leaves this room, you hear?"

"Well, you have to tell Red and Kitty," Eric says.

"Why?"

Eric winces. "Um, she was kind of expecting to get to witness it…tonight…at the Vineyard."

"Dammit, Forman, you invited your mom to dinner with us? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey, she cornered me man, there was nothing I could do. You're just gonna have to do it again and pretend it's the first time."

Donna frowns at Eric. "Wait, how did you know—" she begins, but Jackie prances over and grabs onto Hyde's arm, interrupting her.

"Ooh, Steven that's perfect!" she squeals. "You can say that whole wonderful speech all over again."

He glares at her. "No."

"You'll have to add in some comments about how beautiful I am. I can write down a few suggestions."

"No."

"And you'll be wearing a tuxedo—"

"_Hell _no!"

"And I'll be wearing makeup and heels and perfume—"

Hyde is about to say no again, but instead he smirks. "And nothing else?"

I get a mental image of hot, naked girls in high heels. "Alright! I'm coming do dinner!" I shout. "I'll even pay for everyone if Jackie shows up naked."

"Kelso's paying," everyone says at once. I frown.

"Wha—no, wait! That's not fair!" I say as everyone smirks at me.

Jackie turns to Hyde. "So you'll do it?"

He rolls his eyes and smirks. "Hey, anything to burn Kelso," he replies.

Jackie puts her hand to her heart. "Oh, Steven," she says before leaning up to kiss him.

I cross my arms and scowl. "What the hell, man? I hate paying for dinner." I flop down on their couch while everyone else laughs, when I get an awesome idea. I jump up off the couch with my hand in the air and shout, "Guys, I have an awesome idea!"

"We are _not_ doing a dine-and-dash again, Michael!" Jackie yells. I drop my arm and huff.

"I never get to do anything fun!"

"You know what's fun?" Hyde says. "Bringing my clothes up from the street. Hop to it." He frogs me hard in the arm. I pout and stomp out of the apartment.


	3. Fez

3: 17 AM, APRIL 21, 1984

* * *

I down the last of my appletini and push the glass forward for a refill. "Ay. This was the worst bachelor party ever. I passed out before the stripper jumped out of the cake and I woke up on the gross bathroom floor, all alone. It isn't fair, I am the only true bachelor left out of all my friends. But no, life is never fair to the foreigner," I say with a sigh. "You know, I always loved her more than he did."

"It sure sounds that way, sweetheart," says the hot stripper bartender as she begins mixing my new favorite drink yet again.

"I mean, he never even notices when she gets a new outfit unless it's a sexy nightie. And in all the time I've known her, _no one_ but me has ever caught on to the fact that her nail polish always matches her accessories. And what does Fez get for this loving observation? Nothing!" I slap my hand on the bar.

"That's rough."

I sigh and rest my chin in my hand. "Tell me about it. They all left me. Eric and Donna replaced me with that gargling little infant of theirs. Brooke has replaced me as dear Kelso's roommate. And now Hyde and Jackie. I lost both of them at once. The pain is too much. I am so lonely, Miss Stripper."

"It's Miss Candy Cane, baby," she says with a sexy grin.

My eyes widen and I sit up straight. "Really? Candy Cane? You're named after the sweetest of all Christmas treats!"

"You know it."

"Second only to Miss Kitty's scrumptious gingerbread men cookies."

"Fez, I'm sweeter than any cookie your Miss Kitty friend could ever bake," she says, patting my hand.

"I believe you. Even Kelso would not choose those cookies over you." My excitement over the miracle of a candy cane in stripper form fades as I remember my long-eyelashed friend. I slouch over again. "Oh, Kelso. How I miss that feathered hair, his chocolaty eyes, those witty games of 'pin the firecracker to the cow.' Why have they all abandoned me?"

My new love gives me a strange look and stops pouring. "You know hon, I think that's enough appletinis for you."

"No! I am fine, really. No more moping about my stupid, abandoning, American friends." I grab the glass, take a sip, and give Candy Cane my best stallion look. "Why don't you tell me all about yourself, my lovely?"

* * *

_5 appletinis later…_

"I almost had her you know." The bar feels smooth and cool under my cheek.

"Really?"

I nod against the wooden surface. "Yes, yes. It was many years ago. We were at the movies, it was _The Goodbye Girl_. I remember like it was yesterday…She had told me how funny I was and she was eating popcorn out of my groin. And when I kissed her, she kissed me back. Until her boyfriend punched me in the face."

"And now she's marrying the guy?"

"Oh no, she's marrying his best friend."

"Huh. That spices things up."

I sit up again and grab the edges of my stool as the room starts to spin. "I do not understand why she would commit herself to such a person. Hyde is so rude and scruffy and insensitive. He will not take her shopping like I would. He cannot offer her free service at the hair salon. Why would she not choose me?"

Candy Cane shrugs. "Well Fez, sometimes a girl needs more in her man than free haircuts. Do you know if this Hyde guy is good in the sack?

I nod. "Oh he must be. The way Jackie moans and cries out when they are together…her incessant and detailed demands that he always manages to follow through on…I sometimes like to spend my evenings in closets," I explain when Candy Cane raised her eyebrows. "It helps to fill the gaping holes in my own love life."

"Uh-huh…well there's your answer. So many people are convinced that a lasting relationship is built on silly things like trust and comfort, but I guarantee that if two people have nothin' but real hot chemistry they'll stay together longer than just about anyone else."

"Ay, but it is much more than that. Not only are Hyde and Jackie my favorite couple to watch in the bedroom, but they have so much more between them. Both so rude and insensitive to everyone around them, both with such traumatic childhoods, and they can both burn like a blow torch at close range when provoked." I pout as I think about all the things that brought them together. "Dammit. I'll never have her. I will grow old and alone and all my friends will forget about me and my body will only be found because a neighbor finally notices the smell a week after I croak." I groan and lay my head back down on the bar. "Why is whitey always brining me down?" I mumble.

I feel the nice stripper's hand pat my head and it makes me a little less sad. "Oh Fez, it'll be alright. There's someone out there for everyone, you'll see."

"Really?"

"Of course there is. I know it seems like you missed your chance with Jackie, but it sounds like she really belongs with this violent Hyde guy. And your long, creepy obsession with her was just part of the journey to find your own true love," Candy Cane says.

I sigh. "Oh, thank you. I hope you are right, and my very own candy-loving, daisy duke-wearing, big-boobed lady is waiting for me somewhere."

"She is, hon. Don't you worry. And hey, weddings are a great place for singles to meet up. You could find this slutty girl of yours tomorrow."

I sit up slowly, staring at the dazzling woman in front of me. "Say, do you like candy?"

She shrugs. "Sure, who doesn't? I never turn down a Blow-Pop."

Ooh, a Blow-Pop. The sexiest of all sugary treats. "Will you marry me?"

She laughs. "Oh, you're a sweetheart, but I'm not big on guys in dresses." She pats my hand and walks away. I think about what she said with a frown before I catch my reflection in the mirror behind the bar. I look down to confirm it: those bastards put me in another dress.

"Three sons of three bitches!"


	4. Eric

10:04 AM, SEPTEMBER 3, 1983

* * *

"Hyde, open up."

The door swings open but it's Jackie standing on the other side, looking furious.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Eric can't-keep-it-in-his-pants Forman."

I sigh. "Hello Jackie."

"Don't you 'hello Jackie' me! Donna just called and told me everything."

"I didn't do anything," I say, rolling my eyes.

"_You_ knocked her up! And then bailed the second the kid started showing signs of life! Maybe you should have thought about morning sickness _before_ subjecting my best friend to your skinny nakedness," Jackie says, and before I even know what's happening I buckle at the excruciating pain in my shins. She flips her hair and pushes past me into the hallway. I clutch my shins and glare at Hyde from my position on the ground. The bastard is standing in his living room laughing his ass off.

"Oh man," he says between fits of laughter. "You should see you face right now, it's freakin' priceless."

"Well then, as long as it's priceless I guess there's no need for me to be upset about this," I say darkly as I hobble into the apartment and collapse on the couch. "I think there might be permanent damage."

"God quit whining," he says, still chuckling. "I'm surprised she stopped at two kicks. She's pissed at you, man."

"Really. I couldn't tell. Get me a beer."

"Forman it's ten am. If _I'm_ the one saying it's too early, it's too early."

"Come on, it'll take the edge off. It's been a really crappy morning."

He chuckles again. I glare at him. "Fine. We'll drink and you can tell me about your great big problems."

"I thought it was too early for you," I say as I catch the beer he tosses me and watch him pull one out for himself.

"It'll make it easier for me to listen to you." He sits down next to me and pops open his beer. "Alright, go ahead."

* * *

"So, when I got too grossed out to hold her hair back while she puked, Donna kicked me out of the house and here I am." I swallow the last of my beer and lean back on the couch.

"Good story Forman."

"What am I gonna do? I can barely handle the kid now and it's the size of a sea monkey. I'm not ready for this."

"Calm down, Erica. You just have an unnatural and girly fear of vomit. That doesn't mean you'll suck as a father."

"How do you know? I was raised by Red Forman, Hyde. The only methods of fathering I've experienced come from a man who learned his parenting skills in Korea. I don't have a chance!"

"You'll be fine. You turned out completely opposite of Red so maybe your kid will be just like him," Hyde says.

"Um, okay, exactly HOW is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm supposed to be making you feel better?"

"Why am I even here?" I say, slouching down on the couch.

"I have no idea. And I can't believe you let Jackie out of here."

"Why? I don't care where she goes as long as her pointy boots are far, far away from my legs and what's between them."

"Because I'm pretty sure she went to your place. You know she's probably convinced Donna to melt your Millennium Falcon over the stove by now."

"What?" I say, bolting upright. "I thought her maiming my shins the second I walked in here was my punishment."

"Just for being so stupid to think that, you deserve what's coming to you."

I roll my eyes and lean back again. "How can you live with her? She's the freakin' devil."

"Let's just say that her rewards are as vigorous and…creative as her reprimands," he says with a smirk.

"Ugh, shut up Hyde. I thought I came here to _avoid_ puking."

"You asked, man."

"Can you please call my house and tell Jackie to leave the Falcon alone? I just acquired some new action figures and I don't want to have to push her car off a cliff!" I say.

Hyde scowls. "Forman. Please stop caring so much about Star Wars. It's getting really hard not to pretend I don't know you when we're in public."

"Well excuse me for having a passion for something Hyde. Just so you know, it doesn't make you 'cool' to live an empty, meaningless life," I say.

"And your life is wonderful and fulfilling because of your doll collection?"

"Action figure! And—shut up."

We stare at the blank TV screen for a while, Hyde sipping his beer. I glance over at him, thinking about what I've been wanting to ask him about for a few days and wondering how to bring it up without provoking further physical damage. I have enough injuries for one morning. I rub my shins again and look at Hyde.

"So, I went home a few days ago," I say.

"So?"

"I dunno. Mom was acting pretty weird."

He grunts.

"She got really excited when I mentioned you."

He grunts again.

"I mean _really_ excited. Like, more excited than when the liquor store had that two for one sale on chardonnay," I say.

"Well, I am the favorite," he says.

"Hyde, come on. What's up?"

"Nothing," he says.

"Yeah, not buying it. Tell me."

"Fine."

I raise my eyebrows. "Really? Wow, I wasn't actually expecting you to say anything."

"Well, I was probably gonna tell you anyway. I guess I might as well do it now," he says with a sigh. He stands up and heads into his bedroom. He comes back out after a minute and tosses me something. I stand up and catch the little velvet box instinctively and stare at it for a minute before cracking a grin.

"You know Hyde, I would say yes but that whole polygamy thing is just so frowned upon. But hey, if Donna ditches me over this little vomit incident, I'm all yours big guy," I say, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hilarious, Forman."

"Wait a minute…" I say, looking back and forth between him and the box.

"Catch on quick don't you?" he says.

"No way."

Hyde just shrugs.

"Shit! Are you serious?"

"Apparently. I've got a freakin ring, right?"

"Damn." I laugh. "Jackie's gonna freak! God, you are gonna get so much action for this," I say.

"I know. That's the only thing keeping me from taking the Camino and bolting to Atlantic City."

"I hear you. Married to Jackie? That should be a delight," I say, shaking my head. I look at Hyde and grin. "Hey, congratulations man. This is great."

"You think so?" he says.

"Yeah. She makes you happy. I have no idea why, but she does."

"Yeah, I still can't figure that one out either," he says with a chuckle before getting serious. "I'm not crazy for doing this am I?"

"Oh yeah, you're out of your freaking mind," I say. He rolls his eyes. "But you and Jackie were always crazy, and you probably always will be. You shouldn't be good together, but you are. I think this is just crazy enough for you guys. Plus, no one else in the world would ever be able to stand either one of you."

"Good point."

"I'm happy for you," I say. Hyde smiles. I flip open the little box in my hands and look at the ring. Something about it seems familiar and I frown slightly.

"Wait, is this Mom's engagement ring?" I say.

"Yeah. She gave it to me to give to Jackie when I told her," he says.

"What the hell! When I told her I was marrying Donna all she did was tell me I better show up this time!"

"Well you did bail on the first wedding. Sounds like pretty good advice to me."

"Shut up."

"What? It does," he says. I give the box to him and cross my arms. He rolls his eyes again. "Oh come on, you're not really mad."

"Whatever. Just don't get divorced or Mom'll have a heart attack," I say.

"Will you stop acting like a baby if I make you the best man?"

I think about it. "Deal. But, I would have been best man anyway right?"

"Uh, sure," he says.

"Hyde!" I frog him in the arm.

"God Forman, quit being such a girl, you're the freaking best man."

"Well good," I say. Hyde goes into the kitchen and comes back with two more beers. He hands one to me and we sit back down on the couch.

"Hey man, you won't say anything about this right?" he says after a few minutes of silent drinking.

"Why not?"

"I don't want everyone we know yet," he says.

"Who would I tell?"

"Gee I dunno, your wife?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm limiting our conversation topics to decorating the nursery and what she wants to eat. Surprisingly, it hasn't been too difficult," I say.

"Gotta love pregnancy."

"Just wait my friend. I'll bet you anything pregnant Jackie is ten times worse than pregnant Donna."

"Yeah, but I'm a lot more than ten times tougher than you."

"Touché," I say, holding my beer out. He taps it with his own.


	5. Jackie

12:46 PM, APRIL 21 1984

* * *

I've been planning my wedding day for as long as I can remember. In fact, my very first clear, vivid memory is of my aunt Susan's second wedding. My mom helped me get ready, buttoning up my beautiful blue dress, tying my hair back with a matching blue ribbon, even dabbing some of her lipstick on my lips when I begged to try it. She held my hand as we walked to our seats, and I couldn't believe how beautiful everything was. The white chairs were facing an archway of pale white roses that seemed to glitter in the sunlight. A strip of clean white cloth separated the two sections of chairs and I remember wanting to bend over and touch it to find out if it was as soft as it looked. The music started and everyone turned to watch the bridal party walk down the aisle. My cousin Carla came first, in a lavender dress and carrying a basket of colorful rose petals. The petals floated to the ground, the colors contrasting brightly with the pristine walkway. The bridesmaids followed, each one prettier than the last, until Susan finally began her walk. She looked like a princess in her veil and wedding dress, and she was the happiest person I'd ever seen. Even my mother was tearing up at the sight of her sister. I was entranced by the priest's words, fascinated by the expressions on the faces of the newlyweds. While the few other children in the audience were bored and fidgety, I had never been more captivated. I felt like something magical was taking place. That night I refused to take off my dress, hoping that if I left it on the memories of the day would stay with me in my dreams. My mom came into my room and tucked me in, for the first and last time of my life. I told her I couldn't wait until my own wedding day and she smiled and kissed me on the forehead. She told me I would make a beautiful bride.

And so commenced my wedding plans.

I always knew what I wanted when it came to the wedding. Bridesmaids just pretty enough to look good in pictures and just plain enough to make me sparkle even more than usual. A twelve-piece band to play every romantic love song in existence for the reception. An elaborate designer dress to make me look like an angelic princess. And of course, dozens of white doves to be released as the love of my life and I kiss for the first time as husband and wife.

Funnily enough, the husband part didn't really matter much for a long time. Before Steven, I was all about the party.

When I started to fall for him, fantasies of the perfect wedding didn't fill my head. Of course I talked about our wedding plenty, hoping to get him used to the idea, but my mind was occupied with different daydreams. With Michael, it was all about the white doves. With Steven, all I could think about was how our lives would be _after_ the wedding. I pictured us moving into our first house and breaking it in (in every room). I imagined him cooking breakfast while I whined about how early it was and buried my face in his shoulder for comfort. I envisioned his face as he held our baby for the first time. With Michael it was all about the doves but with Steven, it was all about the marriage. I didn't just want to marry Steven, I wanted to _be_ married to him.

And finally, after years and years of these fantasies, we're here. At the alter, under a canopy of white daisies and baby's breath, kissing like nobody's watching even though I can hear the clapping and Mrs. Forman crying and Fez and Michael's catcalls.

And despite the perfection of the moment, I can't wait for it to end so that I can call him my husband and he can call me Mrs. Hyde and we can start being married.

"So," he says softly when we finally break apart to catch our breaths. "You think you're ready for marriage?" he asks teasingly.

I roll my eyes. "Steven, I was ready for marriage the first time you called me your girlfriend."

* * *

"And now I would like to invite Mr. and Mrs. Hyde out to the floor to have their first dance as a married couple."

I hear clapping all around us and for the first time all day, I'm actually nervous. What was I thinking trusting Donna about this song? She likes the same crappy music as Steven! This song is going to be horrible and loud and it will forever taint the memory of an otherwise perfect day.

"Jesus, Jackie, ease up on the death grip would you?" Steven says as we step onto the dance floor. I realize how tightly I've been gripping his arm and try to relax. I don't fully manage to until we stop in the middle of the floor and he pulls me into his arms. I feel him chuckle. "You're really paranoid about this song aren't you?" he says.

"What? No. Of course not. I told you to pick whatever song you wanted and—" I stop once the first notes of unfamiliar music start to play. "Oh my god, please tell me it isn't horrible!"

"It's not horrible. And you better shut up and listen because this is as close as you're ever gonna get to me writing you a song."

We start to dance. It doesn't sound too bad so far. "What's it called?"

His breath tickles my ear. "Thank You."

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

Okay. Off to a good start.

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me_

Oh wow. This is…wow.

_Kind woman I give you my all_

_Kind woman nothing more_

_Little drops of rain_

_Whisper of the pain_

_Tears of love lost in the days gone by_

_Our love is strong_

_With you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall go until we die_

We move slowly together across the dance floor, and I have to hold back tears with every new line of the song. I want to pull back and look at Steven, but he's holding me too close, probably to keep me from seeing him. So I settle for clinging to him even more tightly. I close my eyes, burry my face in his neck, and imagine it's him singing to me.

I think it might be the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

_And so today my world it smiles_

_Your hand in mine we walk the miles_

_Thanks to you it will be dawn_

_For you to me are the only one_

I give up on holding all of my tears in as the dance comes to an end. He finally loosens his hold on me and lets me look him in the eye. He reaches up and gently rubs the tears from my cheek.

"I love you," I manage to say.

He holds me tightly against him again and I can hear him breathing. "Thank you," he whispers.

A year ago (hell, five minutes ago) I would have been pissed at hearing the love of my life responding to those three precious little words with a pathetic "thank you." It's just _not_ something a guy is supposed to do. But he really means it. He's not saying thank you as some sort of cheap cop out. He's not saying it to avoid saying what I really want to hear, what he's too scared to say. He's really _thanking_ me. He's thanking me for loving him. And right now, it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard of.

We're still hugging in the middle of the dance floor as the next song starts, when I realize something. I giggle and shake my head slightly against his shoulder.

"What?" he says.

"It was Zeppelin wasn't it."

I feel Steven chuckle. "Yup."

I lift my head up and smirk at him. "You know, for a guy who hates Hallmark and Valentine's Day, your favorite band sure knows how to write a love song."

He rolls his eyes. I just laugh and make him dance with me again.


	6. Hyde

**A/N: **This one's short, but I feel like everything that needs to be said gets said. Plus Hyde isn't a huge chatterbox. Thanks so much to everyone who read the story, and especially to the people who reviewed! It means a lot.

Also, I _highly _recommend that you listen to "Thank You" by Led Zeppelin. It's a really beautiful song. Actually, just listen to all their songs, they're a pretty kickass band :)

* * *

2:31 AM, APRIL 22 1984

* * *

Fuck.

I'm married.

And not just married, married to Jackie. Jackie Burkhart. Jackie Hyde now, I guess. Shit, we have the same last name. We have matching silver rings. We have an apartment, and someday we'll have a house, and someday we'll have a kid. Maybe more than one.

And I'm not even freaking out.

Sure, I'm a little stunned. Well, _very_ stunned. I never thought any of this would happen to me. If someone had asked me six years ago where I thought I would be in 1984, I would have said one of Orwell's prison camps. But here I am, in a king-size bed with silk sheets, in a hotel suite paid for by my rich black dad, with my hot, bitchy wife sleeping naked next to me.

Not girlfriend. Wife. She's my wife now. And I'm her husband. And we're married.

And I'm not even freaking out.

Yeah, it's true that I don't freak out much. Over the years I've learned to stay calm, cool, and collected through just about anything. Sure, I get into the occasional fight to stay in decent shape, but I always stay Zen (which is why I win every fight I get into). But this is _marriage_. If anything should freak me out, it's this insane situation I've gotten myself into. I'm gonna have to wake up next to this woman every morning, kiss her before going to bed every night, listen to her incessant chatter, deal with her obsession with unicorns and Donny Osmond and the color pink.

To be honest, it sounds too good to be true.

I should feel terrified, like it'll all be taken from me when I least expect it. I should dread falling asleep in case I wake up in a gutter or a prison cell and find out that it was all some acid-laced-pot-induced dream.

But Jackie just shifted in her sleep and she's pressed up even more firmly against my body. Her soft skin, the smell of her hair, her incoherent, sleepy mumblings (damn, does she ever stop talking?), it's all so real. I free my left arm from where it's trapped between her back and my chest and drape it over her body. My hand finds hers in the dark and I tangle our fingers together, hearing the near-silent clink of our wedding bands.

And I have to admit, I've never been less freaked out in my life.

I meant it all. Everything I told her during our first dance, everything Robert Plant crooned to her, I meant it. Just about every good thing in my life is thanks to her.

And now she finally knows it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks again!


End file.
